


[Podfic] it's high time that you love me 'cause you do it so well

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 5 Times Crowley Doesn't Say It, And 1 Time Aziraphale Realises Why, Angst with a Happy Ending, English Accent, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soundcloud, crowley physically cannot say i love you, so he finds a loophole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-29 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: The looming threat of searing pain and the memory of blood pouring out of his mouth is enough of a deterrent to keep Crowley from ever daring to attempt saying the word Love again but nothing -not even God Herself -could stop him from showing it.





	[Podfic] it's high time that you love me 'cause you do it so well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mygalfriday (BrinneyFriday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's high time that you love me, cause you do it so well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969099) by [mygalfriday (BrinneyFriday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/pseuds/mygalfriday). 

> I absolutely love mygalfriday's writing and was tickled pink to obtain her permission to pod this fantastic piece. Thank you, darling, you're a star!!
> 
> I was also very excited to fall over the music for this pod - how 'Good Omens' is it??? I struck gold, I think!  
Music: Waltz On A Tightrope by Gerant Wunder and Dorothee Badant


End file.
